Slaves: Preview
by To The Lighter Side
Summary: The story doesn't have an official title yet, but it is only a preview. I merely want to know what everyone thinks about it. It's about a girl sold into slavery by her family, and how she finds Christ during that time. Set in the future.
1. IT begins

Disclaimer: I don't own the bible, or the future, or pretty much anything else. I guess Josephine/Rafya, her family and the slaves. I don't own DC Talk (obviously, although I wouldn't argue…) or their book Jesus Freaks II: Revolutionaries, although it did give me this idea.

Also, please realize that this is only a preview, and I'm wondering if anyone would read this story if I posted all of it. Just let me know, and there is a shorter preview on my bio. Please bear with the fact that there isn't a lot of talk about Christ yet, I need to set up a back story first or else the story will make no sense. So let me know, okay? Thanks!

* * *

Life is like a roller-coaster ride, isn't it? Moving along so quickly, with ups and downs, hardly a chance to breathe before you're screaming again. I remember the days of roller-coasters and laughs, fun all the time. That was… before. Before all of this began, before I lost everything, and before I realized the most important lesson of my life. Don't they realize? Death CANNOT silence this message. Pain, physical injury, persecution and suffering CANNOT silence this message. Slavery CANNOT silence this message. I've learned all of those lessons the hard way. 

Perhaps, for your sake, I should start at the beginning. My name was Josephine, now it is much different. I was born seventeen years ago on a small farm in the middle of absolute nowhere USA. The year now is 2134, and the little bit of history I got from my short studies told me much about the twenty-first century. We have, in this century, many of the luxuries enjoyed in the previous two centuries. However, we seem to lack many of the things that made America the shining force it once was. Electricity is a rare commodity. Of course those who are rich enough to afford it, are also rich enough to own slaves. Yes, it is a tragic fact that when fossil fuels ran out, we regressed back to owning slaves. It was the only way the country could press onwards. Also, Christianity has been outlawed for more than half of a century.

My family was prosperous, keeping no less than ten slaves at a time. I wasn't well loved in my family, being a girl, and therefore useless. Still, I was treated better than the slaves for the most part. The youngest of my siblings, I had yet to come into age as my story begins. I can only hope that is enough back story for now, because my heart tells me to press onwards and tell my whole story now.

The day it happened… IT, the best and worst day of my life… I was twelve. It was the most terrifying day of my life, and it was long in coming, little did I know. My twelfth birthday and I was awakened in my little grotto of a room by my brother's harsh laughter. The eldest, Ruben, was standing at my bedside, looking down at me. He barked out my name, causing me to jump. He was the silent one for the most part, speaking only as it was necessary. His lips did lift in a smirk, however, as he looked down at me. The middle boy, Asher, was laughing so hard I thought he would be on the floor in a moment. It was a cruel laugh, not a sound for happy thoughts, more for foreboding. Foreboding it was as Ruben grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me out of bed with bruising force. The third brother, Calder, had joined Asher in his laughter, but when I was standing before them, held against my eldest brother's chest, they both ceased laughing, standing up straight.

"It's time to go," Ruben said, his voice carefully neutral as he shoved me ahead of him towards the door. The youngest of the boys, Laban, still three years my elder, stood in the doorway, regret covering his features. I knew something was coming, something I wouldn't like.

"Wait!" I shouted as I regained my balance from Ruben's shove. "Go? Where are we going?" I turned to stare into the eyes of my eldest brother. The eyes of the boy who, when I was only four hears old and he was coming of age at thirteen would still play with me; the one who held me when I cried and wiped away my tears; the one who had promised me his life for my protection, and who told me he would be the perfect older brother for his baby sister. I stared into the eyes of the one who had changed overnight when our father brought him aside, beat him, and told him he was no long allowed to be around the "curse". That was me.

* * *

I hope you liked it, please let me know with a review or e-mail. Thank you all and GOD BLESS!!! 


	2. For All of You Who Care

Hey you guys! First of all, I want to give a major thanks to Oirasse and ditzydizzydessy101 for reviewing my story. Just knowing that the two of you will read it would be enough for me to keep writing. I promise to update with a real chapter soon, but I just wanted to apologize. With college finals coming up and my possibly getting a new job and the holidays I have next to no time to write. However, I will update before the end of the year with two chapters, I promise. The first chapter will be at least twice as long as the preview and the next chapter will be pretty long as well. I'm writing a different story for another account too, so I have that on my plate as well, but I'm passionate about this story. Therefore, expect some exciting stuff soon.

I decided to take Oirasse's idea and make it a little later in time, but I can picture it happening, so I doubt it'll be more than another century or so. There will be a little more about her past in the time to come, but not a lot, seeing as how this is her story as a slave. I'm having troubles with a name, so if anyone has any ideas, please let me know. I was thinking maybe "Religion of Slaves" but I have a hard time seeing Christianity as a religion, so maybe not.

If anyone likes Naruto (it's an anime, and I do like it, but I'm not obsessed anymore (very long story)) then you can read my other story. Or if you just like my writing, and want to read more of it and may be curious, the penname is SamuraiKai and the story is 'Memoirs of an Otaku'. You can read Rose Amongst Thorns, but it's not very good and I don't know when I'll update it again.

I guess that's it for now, if I think of anything else I promise to let you guys know. I'm sorry about the wait, but I'll update as often as possible and as soon as possible. God bless you guys!!

To The Lighter Side


	3. To Those It May Concern

Oirasse and ditzydizzydessy101, just so you know, and anyone else who read Slaves: Preview and liked it, the first REAL chapter has been posted. The story is called Slaves for Christ, but it might be changed, I just couldn't think of anything else.

I am truly sorry I didn't update for so long you guys, three and a half months after I said I would. But it's here now, and I hope you like it.

I'll post the chapter here, but this will be the last thing posted here. You'll have to read the rest of it at Slaves for Christ, because this was only supposed to be a preview. Thanks a ton you guys! I hope you can forgive me!!

To The Lighter Side


	4. The REAL chapter 1

I know I need to ask for your forgiveness, especially my two best fans: Oirasse and ditzydizzydessy101. I'm so sorry you guys. I've been fighting for some time to be able to write on this story again, but something's been blocking me. I finally read a few Christian books, and they really woke me up. I've been in the middle of a spiritual war for a few months, and while I know God is there, it's also been hard. I did okay on my finals, but the new job fell through. You guys don't need my sob-story, so I'm just going to say I'm sorry. Please keep reading, because I intend to keep writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own the bible, but my Savior and Lord owns me, and I'm proud of it.

* * *

Life is like a roller-coaster ride, isn't it? Moving along so quickly, with ups and downs, hardly a chance to breathe before you're screaming again. I remember the days of roller-coasters and laughs, fun all the time. That was… before. Before all of this began, before I lost everything, and before I realized the most important lesson of my life. Don't they realize? Death CANNOT silence this message. Pain, physical injury, persecution and suffering CANNOT silence this message. Slavery CANNOT silence this message. I've learned all of those lessons the hard way.

Perhaps, for your sake, I should start at the beginning. My name was Josephine, now it is much different. I was born seventeen years ago on a small farm in the middle of absolute nowhere USA. The year now is 2134, and the little bit of history I got from my short studies told me much about the twenty-first century. We have, in this century, many of the luxuries enjoyed in the previous two centuries. However, we seem to lack many of the things that made America the shining force it once was. Electricity is a rare commodity. Of course those who are rich enough to afford it, are also rich enough to own slaves. Yes, it is a tragic fact that when fossil fuels ran out, we regressed back to owning slaves. It was the only way the country could press onwards. Also, Christianity has been outlawed for more than half of a century.

My family was prosperous, keeping no less than ten slaves at a time. I wasn't well loved in my family, being a girl, and therefore useless. Still, I was treated better than the slaves for the most part. The youngest of my siblings, I had yet to come into age as my story begins. I can only hope that is enough back story for now, because my heart tells me to press onwards and tell my whole story now.

The day it happened… IT, the best and worst day of my life… I was twelve. It was the most terrifying day of my life, and it was long in coming, little did I know. My twelfth birthday and I was awakened in my little grotto of a room by my brother's harsh laughter. The eldest, Ruben, was standing at my bedside, looking down at me. He barked out my name, causing me to jump. He was the silent one for the most part, speaking only as it was necessary. His lips did lift in a smirk, however, as he looked down at me. The middle boy, Asher, was laughing so hard I thought he would be on the floor in a moment. It was a cruel laugh, not a sound for happy thoughts, more for foreboding. Foreboding it was as Ruben grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me out of bed with bruising force. The third brother, Calder, had joined Asher in his laughter, but when I was standing before them, held against my eldest brother's chest, they both ceased laughing, standing up straight.

"It's time to go," Ruben said, his voice carefully neutral as he shoved me ahead of him towards the door. The youngest of the boys, Laban, still three years my elder, stood in the doorway, regret covering his features. I knew something was coming, something I wouldn't like.

"Wait!" I shouted as I regained my balance from Ruben's shove. "Go? Where are we going?" I turned to stare into the eyes of my eldest brother. The eyes of the boy who, when I was only four years old and he was coming of age at thirteen would still play with me; the one who held me when I cried and wiped away my tears; the one who had promised me his life for my protection, and who told me he would be the perfect older brother for his baby sister. I stared into the eyes of the one who had changed overnight when our father brought him aside, beat him, and told him he was no long allowed to be around the "curse". That was me.

He studied me for a moment, and I couldn't help but wonder what I had done wrong this time. When he answered, my heart sank. "The Market," was all he said. I wanted to beg him to let me go, to tell me he was kidding, but instead something forced me to stay quiet. I had gotten a glimpse of his eyes, and they told me the truth. I was still the little sister he loved and wanted to protect, but he knew he couldn't now. Perhaps that's why I couldn't speak.

The Market, in case you were wondering, was not a place where you sold or traded food and other useless supplies, it was where you traded a precious commodity, slaves. I wish you could hear my voice as I write this, because remembering it still tears me apart inside. Slaves were precious only while being bid upon. As soon as a buyer was decided, they were as important as yesterday's trash. Only to be fed enough to survive and forced to work until they fainted from exhaustion or got sick. Sometimes, even beyond that. Sometimes until they died.

I knew what he was telling me, the instant the words were out of his mouth, the instant I saw the painful regret in his eyes, I knew. My father had decided I was to become a slave.

"Can I dress first?" I finally forced out, not wanting to go out in my sleeping clothes. He softened then, for a moment, and nodded, releasing me.

"You three, out," he demanded, and they left. He shut the door behind them, and turned to look at me.

"Are you staying?" I asked, still unsure, still scared. He nodded, but shut his eyes so he wouldn't see me indecent. I changed quickly, putting on my only pair of presentable pants and my favorite top, the one that flattered me without showing too much. Then I put shoes on, and went over to him. "I'm ready, Ruben."

He opened his eyes, studying my choices. _If I'm being sold away I want to take my best with me,_ I thought, not wanting to linger but not wanting his stare either. Pulling my hair back as we walked, I tied it with a ribbon; my favorite scarlet ribbon that matched my top. I didn't want to think about it, but it was time, and I didn't have a choice as I walked into the living room, looking upon my father. He knew what he was doing, or he thought he did. As soon as I was in the room, he grabbed my arm, pulling me from Ruben. Without a moment's hesitation he had my arms behind my back and was tying them with a rough cord. "Ruben," he said quickly, and my brother was at his side. "Keep a hold on her, I don't want her trying to escape."

"Of course, Father." He grabbed the cord tying my hands, wanting to make our walk look as natural as possible.

"Boys," the man who had done nothing more for me than donate DNA while hoping for another son, turned to his other children. "Watch the house for me while I'm gone, and prepare for a feast of king's tonight."

"Why?" Calder asked, curious.

"Because I know just the man to sell her to," my 'father' answered.

"Really?" Asher asked, excited. "Who?"

"Iniquitous," he answered.

It was a word I had heard before, but never used as a man's name. Iniquitous, it meant morally objectionable, or evil. I felt Ruben's chill behind me, and knew he had heard of this man. Looking back I realized, by the looks on their faces, that all of my brother's had heard of him. Laban looked pale, but Asher grinned wickedly and Calder, following his brother's example as he had his whole life, did the same.

"We'll be ready Father," Asher said, waving to me.

Again the desire to beg surfaced, and I looked at Ruben once more. His eyes held more than regret and pain now, they held pity. "I'm sorry," he mouthed. I turned away, unable to look into his eyes and unsure how to forgive. I steeled my heart then, deciding not to beg, not to break, and not to open my heart again.

Then we were out the door, Ruben leading my from behind, and our 'father' out ahead. I knew it was a few hours walk to the Market, so I wasn't surprised when the man had horses saddled and ready to travel. What surprised me was him allowing me to ride, in front of Ruben, and in a moment we were gone. I looked back at the house, saying my good-byes, and then looked ahead, awaiting the inevitable.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the completed first chapter. Chapter two will be out soon!!


End file.
